1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer used in common among plural users, especially to what informs each user of certain information when trouble occurred.
2. Description of Related Art
A printer is connected with plural host devices such as computers, word-processors or image readers etc. through transmission route such as network etc. And, print processing request which is called print information, is sent from each host device to the printer. The printer performs certain process based on print job received. The printer performs printing to, for example, printing sheets such as printing papers, coated papers etc. or films for OHP (overhead projector).
In said print job, one of what are indicated is print media data including assignment of print media (material), assignment of size of print media, or assignment of direction to set print media of setting lengthwise or crosswise. Another one is host ID which is indicating sender of the print job together with the print media data. The rest is print data to be printed.
The printer edits print data in a prescribed output buffer based on print media information, for example, according to direction to set print media. And, the print data edited, is put out to a printing section called print engine in the printer. Then, the printing section performs printing based on print data edited. An example of this kind of printer is described in JP2001-58445.
Meanwhile, there can be an occasion when printing process is not able to be performed based on print information. This is what is called print job trouble. An example of this is an occasion when print media assigned in print information is not set in the printer. Another example of this is an occasion when direction to set print media is wrong.
In this kind of occasion, the printer is not able to perform printing process based on print job of this event. As a result, the printer stops. Then, the other users using this printer in common, is not able to print their own data, owing to this print job trouble.
For recovering this kind of print job trouble, it is necessary to specify host device which outputted this print job (that is, user of this host device). And, the user of the host device specified, must conduct operation, for example, canceling his or her print job of this event, or re-setting print media properly.
However, the conventional printer is not able to specify host device which caused print job trouble. Therefore, it is not able to quickly inform user who outputted the print job of this event, of trouble. As a result, the conventional printer had a defect that succeeding user using the printer in common is not able to use the printer for a long time.
Therefore, the present invention aimed at providing a printer which is able to get rid of the defect mentioned above.